Anything For You Baby
by withloveemi
Summary: My first story, so be nice. My twist on Lexicon of Love. What if Paige stayed in the room after their first kiss? One shot. May have some spelling errors. I cant spell for the love of god. R&R please.


"Paige, I'm in trouble, this isn't related to any table collisions that happened tonight, it's a different kind of trouble"

Alex's face was growing closer to mine. Before I knew it, I was kissing Alex. I was kissing a girl and I liked it! I pushed Alex back onto my bed and I was on top of her. She broke the kiss, we had to breathe sometime

"Are you okay with this?" she asked me

"Um, I don't know, I have this image that I want to uphold..." I was being sarcastic

Alex smiled at me and kissed me agian.

"I thought you were going to freak out on me." I just smiled and kissed her.

"What would you do if I told you I am falling fast for you?" I said to her nevously.

She kissed my forehead and said "Well first I would ask you to be my girlfriend, what do you say?"

I was so excited. I want to be her girlfriend, but what will my parents say? What will my friends say? I think I had a look on my face because Alex started to look a little worried.

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend. But..." I said a little worried

"But what?!" she was deffinetly worried.

"What will my parents say? They were fine wiht Dylan, but they were expecting him. What about me? I don't think thier expecting me to come out as a bi-sexual." Alex was deep in thought for a whle.

"We will tell them together. Tomorrow morning." I just smiled and kissed her hard.

I looked at the clock. 3:47 AM

"I think we should get to bed. We can get like three hours of sleep before we go to school." I said

"Or we could fake sick and stay here all day" Alex had a smerk on her face.

"I like plan B better." I said.

"I can have my mom call us in sick tomorrow, but we still have to go to bed." I wrapped my arms around Alex and layed down.

"Good night Lexi" I kissed her good night and put my head on my pillow.

"Good night Paigey" with that I fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Alex and I went downstairs for breakfast. After about 10 minutes of silence, I broke it.

"I'm bi-sexual" There I said it. My dad choked on his ceareal

"WHAT?!" my dad was mad.

"I'm bi-sexual." I said it again.

"Who? Whose the girl?" my dad was deffinetly mad.

Alex spoke up. "Me." I grabbed Alex's hand from under the table, she smiled.

My mom sighed. "Well, I was fine with Dylan, I guess I have to be fine wiht you." Oh my gosh, their fine with it!

"Can you call us in sick, please mom" I made my best puppy dog face.

"I guess I can but I need your last name Alex." my mom was amazing.

"Nunez" Alex said to my mom.

"Well, Alex, I don't know about you, but I'm still tired. Wanna go back to bed?" I winked at her.

"Yea" she yawned, I could tell it was fake "I'm still really tired too. Lets go back to bed." She got up and so did I.

We walked slowly, but when we got to the stairs, we ran up them. We got into my room and she pushed me to my bed. I pulled her close and kissed her hard. Our hands started to linger. I layed down on the bed and pulled Alex on top of me. Then the tounges came out to play. It stoped at that. Nothing was taken off, hands lingered, but not down south. It stopped at that. My first make out session with a girl, pretty good.

**The Next Day At School**

Alex and I walked arm in arm inot Degrassi. Hazel and Spinner walked up to us.

"Hey, Piage, Spinner wants to say something to you." Hazel looked ar our arms with a nasty look on her face.

"Paige, I really need to talk to you. I'm so sorry about the fight at the movie theater along time ago. What I'm trying to say is... I want you back" Spinner was really sorry.

"I'm sorry hun, I'm kinda with Alex now." I said to Hazel and Spinner.

"What? You have to be joking." I just smiled at her.

"Your serious? PAIGE?! I thought I was your best friend? You swiched teams, and you didn't even tell me? How could you?" Hazel was mad.

"I'm sorry Hazel, it just sort of happened. Can't you be happy for me? I found someone that makes me happy! Can't you be happy for me?" I was starting to get mad.

"Doesn't Spinner make you happy? Huh? You two were the perfect couple and now, you two are broken up, and now your with this tramp!" She just crossed the line.

"Okay, One! Alex is NOT a tramp, and never will be! and Two! I wasn't happy wiht Spinner like I am with Alex!" I was yelling now. Everyone was stareing.

"Paige, baby. Calm down." Alex's voice was so calming.

"Hazel, if your not going to be happy for me, I guess we can't be friends anymore. Oh. And I wuit the spirit squad." I walked away with Alex, to first hour, which happened to be with Alex. We sat down in our seats and started talking.

"You would quit the spirit squad, the squad you started just for me?" Alex's eyes were on me, she had the most beautiful eyes.

"Anything for you, baby."


End file.
